by candlelight
by dezel
Summary: They create odd shadows across Alfred's chest and face.


_It's only two days after Christmas and I am back in action of living in sin. This has probably been done five billion times by now but oh well._

 _This contains bondage and wax play. If any of these things make you uncomfortable, please turn back now._

–

Candles flicker on the bed stand, providing a dim lighting as rain pours outside and the wind whistles, the weather announcing that fall as indeed arrived. They create odd shadows along Alfred's face and chest, illuminating in an amber light and Ivan finds it intriguing. Fingers slowly drags down smooth skin, nails lightly scraping every so often and Ivan moves down as his hands get lower and lower. Every so often, he looks up at Alfred, making sure he's okay. His face is flushed, a ball gag in his mouth and hands cuffed above his head and to the headboard. Shifting a little, Ivan pushes Alfred's legs apart and drags the pad of his index finger along the underside. Wrapping his hand around the shaft, he gives a light pump and there's a muffled groan from Alfred. Squeezing gently, he rubs his thumb over the slit of Alfred's dick and gives one more squeeze before he removes his hand.

Moving further down, Ivan draws in a deep breath and wraps his lips around the tip of his cock. He hears the soft clinking of metal on metal and moves his hands up and presses down on Alfred's hips, trying to hold him down. Relaxing his throat, he pushes Alfred's cock further into his mouth and starts to suck, and runs his tongue over the skin the best he could. He peeks up, and they make eye contact. Alfred breaks it, face going redder. Possibly from embarrassment, or from arousal, Ivan doesn't know and he's okay with that. He's cute, anyways.

He draws back, slowly, until his dry lips rest at the tip of Alfred's cock. He licks the tip, tasting pre-cum as he does so. Ivan digs his nails into Alfred's skin as he goes back down on his lover. Ivan sucks harder this time, sloppily moving his tongue along the length and carefully scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin every so often. He moves his hands away from his hips and with one hand, cups Alfred's balls, gently massaging them and cupping them. All the awhile, Alfred's muffled moans fill the otherwise silent room.

Alfred bucks his hips, and Ivan chokes a little, the noise sending vibrations down his increasingly sensitive dick. Ivan pulls off, a string of saliva and pre-cum following as he does so. Ivan squeezes his balls harder, grinning a little as the moans to into little whimpers of pain, followed by a yelp when Ivan intentionally digs a nail in.

"Not gonna do that again, I hope?" There's a muffled response Ivan _hopes_ is just a jumble of words and not what he _thinks_ was the answer. For good measure, he squeezes harder than previously, grinning a little as Alfred tries to pull away from the grip. Ivan shifts yet again, kissing the inside of Alfred's thighs, nibbling and biting as he trails wet kisses along the skin. He bites down, possibly a bit too hard when he tastes blood in his mouth and Alfred lets out a grunt of pain and understandably jerks his leg away from the sudden pain.

Ivan pulls up, wiping his mouth and swallowing. He broke the skin, and it's only just barely bleeding.

"Want me to take care of this?" He gestures to the open wound, and Alfred shakes his head. He should be fine, then. With that, Ivan moves upwards, looming over Alfred with a little smile as he cups his face and runs his thumbs over his cheeks. Ivan gives his temple a little kiss, and moves to Alfred's neck and bites down once more, but this time not as hard as before. He sucks hard, leaving a purple mark once he pulls away.

Ivan sits up, straddling Alfred's hips as he reaches over to grab one of the candles he lit earlier in the night and blows out the fire. Enough wax had melted. He tilts it, dripping a little bit of the red wax on his upper arm. Not too bad, he decides. Alfred braces himself as Ivan drips a little onto his chest and squirms as it hits his chest. The pain subsides after a moment, and Alfred relaxes as Ivan continues to carefully drip wax along his upper chest.

Once Alfred's chest is flickered with red wax, Ivan sets it aside and grabs the next one. He repeats the process, this time the color is white. The grunts of pain turn into little noises, as Ivan pauses and pinches his nipples or nibbles at his neck. Eventually, he grabs the last candle, this one is blue. Slowly, between pinching and digging his nails into skin, he tips the candle over.

By the end of it, Alfred's chest and stomach is speckled with red, white and blue wax and Alfred is breathing hard. Possibly from holding his breath in for so long.

He sets the candle down, the room now completely dark, and Ivan fumbles to find the lube. Ivan opens up the cap, and squeezes some onto his fingers, moving back in between Alfred's legs and taps at the inside of his thigh. "Lift up your hips," he grunts out.

Alfred does so, and with his other hand, Ivan assists him, groping at his ass and slips one lubed finger in. It doesn't take much pressure at this point, and he slips in his other finger not too long afterwards. Ivan moves his fingers around, scissoring and rubs at Alfred's prostate, earning a moan. He continues to tease at the bundle of nerves until Alfred's face and chest is flushed, and he's close to cumming. This is when Ivan pulls his fingers out and gets off the bed.

He makes his way across the room as noises of protests follow him, and flicks on the light. Outside, he can see the streetlights across the street. It's dim, and a fog as settled in. It makes the outside intriguing and Ivan is half tempted to stop what they're doing just so they can go out in the cold. Looking over at Alfred, he surveys his lover. The noises stopped and Alfred is tugging a little at the handcuffs, shivering and goose bumps littering his skin.

Ivan strides back towards Alfred, bending over. "How about I leave you like this, because I would like to go outside." The way Alfred's eyes widen is comical and Ivan lets out a laugh, mocking and he reaches down, gingerly stroking at Alfred's weeping cock. "You don't like that idea?"

Alfred shakes his head, bucking his hips into the touch. Ivan cups Alfred's balls, squeezing and moves the pressure upwards.

"I sure do," Ivan climbs back on top of him. "but I doubt I would hear the end of it if I did that." Ivan lifts up Alfred's hips, groping his ass again, pulling and squeezing his ass. He grips his own cock, carefully guiding himself in and groans as he does so. He remains in the position he's in, focusing on the way Alfred's muscles clamp down around his dick and how _hot_ he is. He groans lowly as he pulls out, and pushes back in.

Ivan picks up the pace slowly, but surely until his balls are hitting against Alfred's skin and Alfred is pushing back against him and meeting his pace. Losing the ability to hold himself up, Ivan falls forward and wraps one arm around Alfred's already raised hips. He angles his thrusts, so he's hitting against Alfred's prostate. It doesn't take long until Ivan cums, pulling out as he does so. Ivan gives Alfred's cock a soft kiss, and wraps his mouth around the organ once more, sucking hard and licking at it. He bobs his head up and down, much like earlier, and Alfred's moaning louder as he cums. Despite his initial orgasm, Ivan continues to suck, swallowing the cum in his mouth.

He pulls off, feeling satisfied once Alfred is whimpering and moaning, despite how sensitive he is now. He bites Alfred's hip bone, leaving a mark and move up, towards Alfred's face and removes the ball gag. Ivan pulls Alfred into deep kiss, tongues meeting and Alfred sucks at his tongue while Ivan runs his fingers through Alfred's sweat damp hair. Ivan releases Alfred from the handcuffs, and massages his wrists and arms as they continue to kiss, shifting their positions so they're cuddling.

Alfred falls asleep much quicker than Ivan does, despite the light still being on.


End file.
